Atlas
Atlas Connor labeled 'The Olympian ' Personality Atlas has the body of a stallion, and he's aware of it. But he doesn't let his muscles cloud his mind and be vain. He's actually very kind. He makes judgments with his heart instead of his mind. He is Coco's favorite contestant because he eats the most and stays in great shape. Atlas is a football player at his high school, so he knows all about strategic moves and how to make them. He's sweet inside, but he knows when the line was crossed. If you cross him, you'll be needing a body bag and a toe tag. Camp Cash: Island Charge It Up (Part One) Atlas was the tenth contestant to arrive, and immediately begins to flirt with Ariel, much to Kia's irritation. This causes an argument between Atlas and Kia which resulted in the former being pushed into the lake. Ariel proceeds to help him out of the water, and the two share a heartwarming embrace. Later, Atlas is put on the Killer Gophers team. Heading to the challenge, he picks up Ariel and puts her on his shoulders after she passes out from exhaustion. Charge It Up (Part Two) Atlas is picked by Kia as one of the strongest members of the team. When Ariel gets hurt twice by dodgeballs, Atlas compliments her on still being beautiful, which seems to annoy her twin sister. Atlas' team ends up winning the first challenge. Ultra Violet Cassy explains in a confessional that she stole food for Marc because people like Atlas, Cole, and Zyeb eat a lot of the leftovers. During the jousting challenge, Atlas competed against Vanilla. He trips her with the dueling stick and score for the Killer Gophers, which they eventually win. Dina, Matchmaker Extraordinaire At the beginning of the episode, Atlas is eating breakfast with most of his teammates at the spa hotel. Zyeb challenges him to a speed-eating contest, which Glenda thought was disgusting behavior. Later on, Atlas witnessed an argument between Cassy and Kia, in which he didn't take any sides to. For the challenge, he was required to find a teal dodgeball. However, all of the dodgeballs in the court had multiple variations of the similar color. The first two times he brought a ball to Blaineley, he was incorrect and had to find another one. Once it got dark, Atlas finally brought back a third dodgeball, but Blaineley was hesitant due to the low lighting surrounding them. After further investing, he had indeed found the teal dodgeball and scored the winning point for the Killer Gophers. Waterloo Atlas did not appear much throughout the episode, and was elimination from the challenge off-screen by Sareena. Despite this, his team ended up winning once again. Voting History Camp Cash: Island Episode Participation Camp Cash: Island * 1x01: Charge It Up (Part One) * 1x02: Charge It Up (Part Two) * 1x03: Ultra Violet * 1x04: Dina, Matchmaker Extraordinaire * 1x05: Waterloo * 1x06: I Wanna Be Famous * 1x07: The Tell Jar * 1x08: Kia-Zilla * 1x09: Be Our Guest * 1x10: Dancing in Circles * 1x11: Call of Dirty * TBA * 1x21: Brains vs Brawn: The Final Showdown * 1x22: We're Doing a Special! Trivia *His original label was The Flex-aholic *In the original script overview for Camp Cash: Island, Atlas and Geo's placements were switched. *His original personality was arrogant and self-centered, but this was scrapped and the traits went to Trevin **However Trevin's original character traits (sweet, kind, and cooperative) went to Atlas. *Atlas was, ironically, shown in a promotional image with Kia. **It is ironic because he is attracted to, and interacts more with her twin sister, and hardly interacts with Kia, and when he does, it's always negative. *Atlas is shown to be attracted to Ariel over the course of the series, despite being related. This is due to the fact that they do not know that they are related. **In the same way that he is related to the twins, he is also related to Vanilla, being her half-brother, as their father had donated his sperm, which resulted in the birth of Atlas. Gallery Atlas.PNG Atlas Questioning.png|Atlas is confused Atlas and Kiara.jpg|Atlas is carrying Kia, unhappily. Category:Camp Cash Island contestant Category:Male Category:Killer Gophers Category:Characters revealed before release Category:Contestant